


Jade Orchid: Being More Open

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Nipple-sucking, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Exploring different activities.





	Jade Orchid: Being More Open

**Jade Orchid: Being More Open**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda owns this marvel of a series.)

 

 

Monday.

 

A day similar to any other. That was the day Nami and Robin would come up with an idea that may bring them even closer with their beaus.

 

Before we get to that part, let's start with the conversation they had that led up to it.

 

    It all started like any other day: Luffy was gorging himself on Nami's cooking. Zoro was trying to keep Luffy from stealing his food, but sometimes, he wasn't quick enough. "Goddammit." he cursed.

 

Blizzard was lying under the table, yawning. Kumi was lying on top of him, sleeping.

 

Aika was eating her food, but she was secretly waiting for Luffy to finish eating so she could bounce on his belly.

 

Where were Nami and Robin, you ask?

 

They were upstairs in their room, talking about their day.

 

"Well, Luffy's preoccupied for a while," Nami spoke as she poured herself and Robin each a cup of tea, "so I've got some free time."

 

"There's actually something I've wanted to discuss with you, Nami," Robin replied.

 

"What's that?" Nami asked, taking a sip of her tea.

 

"Well, I was thinking," Robin started, "why don't we...share Zoro and Luffy?"

 

"Share?" Nami repeated. "As in, share them in an open relationship?"

 

"Something like that," Robin answered.

 

"...Huh." Nami muttered.

 

"...Not the reaction I was expecting." Robin spoke.

 

"I'm just surprised, is all." Nami replied. "I never thought that you'd be interested in that."

 

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Robin spoke with a wink.

 

"Like what?" Nami asked.

 

"Can't tell you," Robin answered, "ruins the adventure."

 

"You're no fun," Nami pouted.

 

 ***URRRRP!!*** A deep belch reverberated from the room below.

 

"I know that sound," Nami noted, "Luffy's full."

 

"Nami~!" Luffy called. "I'm done eating!"

 

"Okay, I'll be right down!" Nami responded.

 

"We'll talk more about it, later, okay?" Robin asked.

 

"'Kay," Nami nodded before she headed downstairs.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Meliodas and Elizabeth finding Diane (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

Luffy was in the kitchen with Nami, washing the dishes. "Thanks for the food, Nami," Luffy thanked her, "It was delicious, as always."

 

"Thanks, Luffy." Nami replied with a light blush. "I'm happy that you liked it."

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Where was Aika, you ask?

 

Upstairs, taking a nap with Kumi.

 

And what of Zoro?

 

He was taking a nap, as well, albeit on the floor in the main room. Blizzard was on the couch, watching television.

 

Robin was outside of the shop, tending to the garden.

 

"So, what were you and Robin talking about?" Luffy asked.

 

"Eh?" Nami gasped. "Y-you heard us?!"

 

"No," Luffy answered, "It's just that you two were upstairs, sooooo...yeah."

 

"Oh..." Nami muttered. "Well...umm..."

 

"Yeah?" Luffy inquired.

 

"It's a little embarrassing," Nami answered with a blush, "and...I don't think you'd like hearing it, anyways."

 

"Nami, you don't have to worry," Luffy assured her, "I can take it."

 

Taking a deep breath, Nami blurted out, "Robin and I were talking about sharing you and Zoro in an open relationship."

 

"...Okay," Luffy spoke bluntly, causing Nami to comically fall over.

 

"What do you mean 'okay'?!" Nami asked, surprised by his answer.

 

"Exactly that." Luffy answered. "Okay."

 

Nami only blinked up at Luffy before she sighed and smiled. "I forget how casual you can be, sometimes," she spoke.

 

"Most people do." Luffy shrugged.

 

"To be honest," Nami added, "I was afraid you'd hate the idea."

 

"Why?" Luffy asked. "Because you thought I'd get jealous?"

 

"...Or maybe you'd think that...you were cheating on me," Nami answered.

 

"Oh." Luffy muttered. "Well...if it were somebody I don't know, then yeah, I probably would."

 

"I see." Nami noted. She cupped his cheek in a tender manner. "Luffy," she spoke, softly, "you're not cheating on me. You'll just be doing it with Robin."

 

"...I'd be lying if I said that I haven't thought about what it'd be like to do it with Robin." Luffy admitted.

 

"Really?" Nami asked, taken back by the response.

 

"Yeah." Luffy answered, blushing as he avoided Nami's gaze. "That's...that's not crazy, is it?"

 

"Oh, no, no!" Nami exclaimed. "It's natural! Really!"

 

Luffy blinked at Nami in surprise.

 

"And since we're being honest," Nami added, "I...I have had thoughts of doing it with Zoro."

 

"...Oh." Luffy uttered. "Can't say that I blame you. I mean, have you seen the guy?"

 

"Someone say my name?" Zoro asked.

 

Nami and Luffy turned to the side to see Zoro awake.

 

"How long were you awake?" Luffy asked.

 

"Just woke up." Zoro answered. "So what's going on?"

 

"We were talking about Nami and Robin sharing you and me." Luffy answered, bluntly.

 

"Oh," Zoro muttered...before his eye went wide, "Wait, what?!"

 

"Oh, boy..." Nami sighed with a face-paw. "I was afraid of that."

 

"And who's idea was this?" Zoro asked.

 

"It was Robin's." Nami answered. "But Zoro, please don't be mad at her! I mean...it's not like you haven't had those kind of thoughts, either, right?"

 

"... ... ..." Zoro was silent.

 

"Zoro?" Luffy asked. "Why aren't you responding?"

 

"Oh, no..." Nami muttered.

 

A pause...until Zoro sighed.

 

"I...I gotta talk to Robin." He headed outside, leaving Nami concerned and Luffy staring blankly.

 

"...Please don't yell at her," Nami whispered, worriedly. She watched Zoro call Robin, who looked up from her gardening. They talked for a good five minutes prior to Zoro reentering the shop. "Well?" Nami asked.

 

"...Okay." Zoro answered with a shrug.

 

"Really?!" Nami questioned.

 

"Yeah, really." Zoro answered. "What's the big deal?"

 

Nami was completely dumbfounded. "I can't believe I was worried for nothing," she muttered.

 

Hey, how do you think we feel? We're just as surprised as you are, Nami.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Revy in the shower (A Black Lagoon reference)*****

 

    Luffy, Nami, Robin, and Zoro were all in the attic, together. As for Aika, she and Kumi had been sent to stay with Inuyasha and Kagome for the time being.

 

At any rate, Robin and Nami were licking up and down Luffy's shaft while Nami gave Zoro a handjob.

 

"Ngh...!" Luffy grunted, his face flushed a deep red.

 

"Are you going to cum?" Nami asked, between licks. "You're not holding anything back, are you?"

 

"No...!" Luffy answered.

 

"Then what's stopping you?" Robin asked.

 

"Just want this to last..." Luffy answered. "Don't wanna cum too early..."

 

"We don't mind," Nami replied, licking Luffy's schlong, "Take as long as you need."

 

Luffy panted as Robin and Nami kept going. Nami proceeded to rub Zoro's cock with vigor, causing him to groan. "Ahh...fuck..."

 

"Haa...haa...!" Luffy panted. "Damn...!"

 

The girls smirked, mischievously. They just loved to work their beaus. Soon, Robin and Nami each gave the tip of Luffy's cock a tender kiss.

 

That finally did it for him.

 

"Hnnngh!!!" Luffy blew his load all over Robin and Nami. As for Zoro?

 

He was still holding out.

 

"Aww~," Nami pouted as she stroked Zoro, drenched in Luffy's man juice, "come on and cum for us, Zoro."

 

"Please~?" Robin asked.

 

"Since you asked..." Zoro grunted. He soon released, further drenching both Robin and Nami.

 

    Robin and Nami marveled at how much cum was released onto them. A beat passed before Nami licked up all of the white liquid from hers and Robin's bodies, further turning on the guys.

 

"Oh, man...!" Luffy whispered.

 

"Holy...!" Zoro gasped.

 

Nami and Robin sat in front of them, both sparkling as a result of the former's cleaning.

 

"You just gonna sit there gaping or are you gonna give us more?" Nami asked.

 

Luffy and Zoro glanced before they both had determined expressions and nodded their heads.

 

    Next, they picked up each other's girlfriends, bridal style, and set them down on the bed. Using his middle and ring fingers on each paw, Zoro inserted them into Robin and Nami's wet pussies, sending waves of pleasure throughout their bodies. However, not one to be outdone, Luffy went and fondled the cans of both girls. He even went so far as to suckle on Robin's left can.

 

"Aah!" Robin cried out from the sensation of Luffy's lips around her nipple and Zoro's fingers moving in and out of her. "Oh, my god...!"

 

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Nami cried out.

 

"Mmm, got some nice titties, Robin..." Luffy moaned as he suckled. "Of course, Nami's got a nice pair on her, too."

 

"Thanks, Luffy...mm..." Nami spoke.

 

"You're welcome..." Luffy replied.

 

Robin and Nami uttered cries and moans of pure ecstasy as Zoro and Luffy proceeded to pleasure them. Soon, they both came.

 

"Damn, you two came a lot," Zoro noted as he shook his paws dry.

 

"Can you blame us...?" Robin asked as she panted.

 

"Not really." Zoro answered.

 

At that instant, Luffy started kissing down Robin's neck as he groped her tits.

 

"Mmm..." Robin moaned, placing her hand/feather on the back of Luffy's neck.

 

    Nami watched her boyfriend with her friend and couldn't help feeling turned on. The moment she looked away, the Booted Puss Woman was surprised to see Zoro's foot long dong in her face. "Eep...!" she squeaked.

 

"What?" Zoro asked. "You never saw my Johnson before?"

 

"Not up close." Nami answered. _'Dear Ceiling Cat,'_ she thought, _'Please don't tell me he's gonna put that thing in ME! It's way too big!!'_ Nami gulped, feeling apprehensive about Zoro's large member being inside of her. Hesitantly, she took in Zoro's dick as she started to suck on it.

 

"Mmph...!" Zoro moaned. "Damn, Nami...no wonder Luffy always has that love-drunk look on his face."

 

"I've had a lot of practice," Nami spoke with Zoro's cock in her mouth, "but I can see why Robin screams so much when you do her."

 

"What can I say?" Zoro asked with a shrug. "Some got it and some don't."

 

"I'll say," Robin agreed as Luffy's tongue was in her womanhood, "oh, god, yes...!"

 

"And don't think I'm gonna be letting you do all the work," Zoro added as he placed his paw on Nami's head and pushed it towards his crotch, sending his dick further down her throat.

 

"Mmph!" Nami gasped. This action caused her to squirt out of her pussy.

 

Zoro continued pushing Nami's head back and forth, her eyes rolling into the back of her skull as he did.

 

"Mmmm...!!" Nami moaned. "Mmm!! Mmmm~!!!"

 

"Wonder if you're as good at fucking as you are at giving blowjobs?" Zoro grunted.

 

"She is," Luffy answered as he licked the inside of Robin's pussy, "believe me, she is."

 

"Aaaaahhh...!" Robin cried out. She placed her hand/feather on Luffy's head, urging him to keep going.

 

Nami was still sucking off Zoro, her jugs bouncing with each bob of her head.

 

"Mm..." Zoro groaned. "Think I might cum any second now..."

 

    In only 10 precise bobs, Zoro came into Nami's mouth. Keeping her head in place, the Tiger Man made sure that Nami swallowed all of his cum. Some of it dripped from her mouth and onto her boobs. Nami shuddered a bit, not in disgust, but rather pleasure.

 

Zoro allowed her to pull away, and lick up the leftover white liquid from her cans.

 

"Wow..." Nami gasped. "That's a lot...!"

 

"Yeah, turns out I've got a lot to spare," Zoro admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, "so, we doing this?"

 

    A pause, but then Nami got up, threw Zoro onto the bed, got on top of him, and roughly pressed her lips against his own as she proceeded to make out with him.

 

Luffy looked over at Nami, momentarily forgetting Robin. "Damn..." he noted in astonishment. "That's how she always does me...!"

 

"Um, Luffy?" Robin called.

 

"Yeah?" Luffy inquired.

 

"If you don't mind..." Robin answered.

 

"Oh, right!" Luffy realized as he went back to sucking on Robin's womanhood.

 

"Ohhhh, yes..." Robin moaned as she arched her head back. "Aaaaaahhh~!!"

 

    As Luffy was eating Robin out, Nami and Zoro's intense make out session took an interesting turn as the Tiger Man flipped the Booted Puss Woman over so that he could be on top.

 

"EEP!!" Nami squeaked.

 

"What?" Zoro asked.

 

"Nothing...just surprised...!"

 

"Huh." Zoro muttered. "In that case..."

 

He shoved his Adam's Rod into Nami's womanhood, albeit rather roughly.

 

"AH!!!" Nami cried out, tear droplets appearing out of the corners of her eyes.

 

Zoro inserting his cock into her made Nami feel as if she were a virgin all over again.

 

"Nami!" Luffy cried, worriedly.

 

"I-It's okay, Luffy!" Nami reassured. "It's okay! I-I'm fine...really...!"

 

"You sure?" Luffy asked, concerned for his girlfriend's well-being.

 

"Yes." Nami answered with a nod. "Just go back to pleasuring Robin."

 

"...If you say so." Luffy obeyed.

 

Nami smiled sweetly as Luffy resumed giving Robin oral. Next, she faced Zoro. "Okay," Nami started, "Go on...give me what you got!"

 

Zoro made a toothy smirk. "All right, you asked for it."

 

Nami gulped nervously and clenched her eyes shut, bracing herself for what was to come.

 

At that moment, Zoro began to thrust into Nami, allowing a wave of bliss to wash over her.

 

"Ahh~!" Nami cried out, lustfully.

 

    Zoro's thrusts were fast and hard, not like Luffy's, whose, while sloppy, were rather slow and gentle when he first enters, although they sped up and got rougher as happy hour progressed.

 

Though, if we're being honest, Nami liked Luffy's sloppy thrusts. She thought that they were cute.

 

 _'This'll take some getting used to,'_ Nami thought as Zoro rammed into her, _'I gotta remember Zoro's a bit rougher than Luffy.'_

 

While Zoro and Nami fucked, Robin was nearing her climax. "Aah! Aaah!! Aaaaahh!!!" Robin cried out. "Luffy~!!" She squirted right in Luffy's face.

 

"Haa...haa...haa...haa..." the Crane Woman gasped, breathlessly.

 

Luffy spluttered a bit, not expecting it to hit his face.

 

"Sorry..." Robin apologized. "Is it too much?"

 

"...It's fine," Luffy reassured, licking his lips, "ready?"

 

"Yes." Robin answered as Luffy carried her and sat her down on the dresser drawer.

 

    Spreading her legs apart, Luffy entered Robin, who cried out as soon as she felt Luffy's thick, throbbing wang inside of her. Like with Nami, the pain made Robin feel as if she were a virgin all over again. Next, Luffy began to thrust in and out of her.

 

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Robin moaned.

 

"Ngh! Ngh!" Luffy grunted. "How...is it...Robin?"

 

"I'll admit...your thrusts are a little sloppy...even so...I don't mind..." Robin answered between thrusts.

 

"Ah." Luffy muttered.

 

As they were going at it, Zoro was still ramming himself into Nami as if he were a piston engine.

 

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Nami moaned with each rough thrust. "Oh, god! Oh, god!"

 

"Damn, Nami...!" Zoro grunted. "Can't believe I'm actually fucking you...!"

 

"Aaaaaaaaaahh~!!" Nami cried out, tears spilling from her eyes.

 

 _'Oh, dear Ceiling Cat, now I see why Robin screams so much!'_ she thought. _'His dick is not only huge, but he's so rough, too, and it's a feeling of pain and pleasure at the same time!!'_

 

"OH, GOD, YES!!!" Nami screamed. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS~!!!"

 

Luffy eyed Nami as she was in pure bliss, and in all honesty, it was turning him on.

 

 _'Damn...who knew seeing Nami getting banged would be this hot?'_ he asked.

 

    He wasn't the only one who was turned on. Robin was getting quite aroused, herself. _'I will admit, that is rather sexy.'_ she noted. "Oh, god, yes...!" she gasped as Luffy quickened his pace.

 

And Zoro?

 

Well, he was turned on, regardless.

 

Nami gripped the sheets on the bed, and her legs coiled around Zoro's waist. "Ah! Ah!! Ah!! AAAAAAAHH!!!" she cried.

 

Zoro's right ear swivel at Nami's cries of ecstasy. If this were a competition, he would win.

 

Nevertheless, this was no competition. This was all about enjoyment.

 

Speaking of, Robin was enjoying Luffy's cock ramming into her. "Mmph!!" Robin cried, chewing her lip.

 

"You're really squeezing down on my dick...!" Luffy grunted.

 

"Can you blame me...?!" Robin asked.

 

"Not really." Luffy answered. "Nami does it, too."

 

"I'm not surprised..." Robin noted between thrusts.

 

"Anyway..." Luffy added, as he picked up Robin and turned her over with her back against his chest as he held her by her thighs. "How about we take this up a notch?"

 

"I...I never tried this position, before...!" Robin said.

 

"Nami and I have tried this lots of times." Luffy replied. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, but if you think I'm going to far, I'll stop, okay?"

 

"Of course." Robin answered.

 

Soon, Luffy thrust his thick, meaty cock into Robin's cunt.

 

"Aaaaaaahh~!!" Robin cried.

 

"Unh! Unh! Unh! Unh! Unh!" Luffy grunted with each powerful thrust. "Dammit, you're really clenching down on me, Robin!"

 

"Stop talking!!!" Robin yelled. "Just keep going!!!"

 

"Okay, okay!" Luffy replied. "Sheesh, Nami's not this pushy..."

 

   He continued ramming into Robin, and Zoro proceeded to thrust into Nami at a speedy pace as she cried out. He even played around with her jugs a bit.

 

"Harder! Faster!" Nami shouted from the pleasure. "All the way, Zoro! Go all the way inside me!!!"

 

"Damn, I'm liking this!" Zoro grinned. He eyed Nami's bosom, bouncing with each thrust he made, licking his chops.

 

"W-what are you doing?" Nami asked.

 

"Just admiring the view." Zoro answered, causing Nami to blush.

 

 _'Is he going to...?'_ she thought. She got her answer when she felt Zoro's lips around her right nip.

 

"Aaaahhh~!!!" Nami yowled. _'I was right!!'_

 

"Damn, you've got nice titties, Nami." Zoro commented as he licked at them all while thrusting. "Not as nice as Robin's, but still."

 

"Hmph!" Nami scoffed as she pinched Zoro's ear.

 

"Ow!" Zoro cried. "What the shit, Nami?!"

 

"You've got a lot of nerve insulting my boobs after fucking me like that," Nami answered, "Maybe this was a bad idea."

 

"Nami, don't listen to him," Luffy piped up as he thrust into Robin, "Zoro's just being Zoro."

 

"Yeah, I know," Nami spoke.

 

"...So, do you want me to keep going...?" Zoro asked.

 

"Sure," Nami answered.

 

In that instant, Zoro resumed ramming into Nami at top speed.

 

"AH!! AH!! AH!! AH!!! AAAAAAHH!!!!"

 

"That's more like it!" Zoro grinned. "C'mon, gimme more!"

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!" Nami screamed. "OH, GOD!!!!!!!!!!"

 

    Zoro's throbbing manhood kept hitting Nami's g-spot, driving the Booted Puss Woman up the wall. He resumed licked at her nips, sending shivers down her spine.

 

 _'Now I see why Robin loves his tongue so much...!'_ Nami thought. _'It's so rough...!!'_

 

Zoro relentlessly fucked Nami's brains out, causing her to scream until her throat went raw. She wasn't the only one.

 

    Robin's g-spot was repeatedly hit by the tip of Luffy's shaft, causing her to scream with each thrust he made. "Harder!" she shouted. "Harder, Luffy!!"

 

Luffy grunted as he thrust harder. He even ground his cock inside of Robin, which hit her g-spot just right. That drove Robin absolutely nuts.

 

"Oh, god, yes!" she screamed. "Yes!!! Yes!!!! YES!!!"

 

"Ngh...I think...I'm gonna...!" Luffy grunted.

 

"Yeah...! Same here...!" Zoro concurred.

 

"Do it!" Robin cried out. "Cum inside!"

 

"Fill my pussy up with your cum!" Nami added.

 

"Wait, are you sure?" Luffy asked.

 

"Wait, really?" Zoro queried.

 

"Yes, really!" Nami answered. "Shut up and do it!!"

 

"All right, goddamn." Zoro replied.

 

10 more thrusts and the guys pumped Robin and Nami's pussies full of their cum.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" both girls screamed before they collapsed.

 

Thankfully, the guys caught them in time.

 

    Robin and Nami were in Luffy and Zoro's arms, bodies drenched in sweat and exhausted. The guys were just as sweaty, their bodies shining from all the sweat. Robin and Nami's cheeks flushed at the sight of their heavenly forms.

 

"So..." Zoro piped up. "That was mind-blowing."

 

"Right?" Luffy asked. "I mean, wow."

 

    The girls were too stunned to speak...as well as too tired. All they wanted to do was cuddle with Zoro and Luffy. So, they went over to their respective boyfriends.

 

"Mmm..." Nami hummed as she hugged Luffy. "That was fun..."

 

"Yeah, it was," Luffy answered, "...Although..."

 

"Although?" Nami repeated.

 

"...I'm not saying I don't like doing it with Robin," Luffy replied, "because I do...but I love doing it with you, more."

 

Nami smiled before she pulled away from Luffy and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, baby."

 

"Shishishi! No problem!"

 

"I think this whole experience has brought us even closer." Nami added.

 

"I think so, too," Luffy agreed, "think we could do it again, sometime?"

 

"Of course," Nami answered, petting the Monkey Man, "but only if Robin says so, too."

 

"Robin?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yes, Luffy," Robin answered, "we can."

 

"Yay." Luffy cheered.

 

"How do you feel about it, Zoro?" Robin inquired.

 

"I'm fine with it," Zoro shrugged, "but just so we're clear, Robin--"

 

"You don't even have to tell me, Zoro," Robin answered, "I love you, too."

 

Zoro smiled as he kissed his girlfriend.

 

    At that moment, Luffy nuzzled his face in the valley of Robin's bosom. "Since we're closer now, I thought that maybe we could cuddle like this." he spoke.

 

"Hm, hm," Robin chuckled, "I don't see why not."

 

Luffy even began to suckle on Robin's right nip.

 

"Oh, my," Robin mused, "I guess you're still a bit hungry."

 

"This happens, sometimes," Nami chimed in, petting Luffy, "he'd even do it in his sleep."

 

Robin smiled at the Monkey Man as he suckled. "How cute."

 

"Eh," Zoro shrugged as he reached over and groped Nami's can, "I've seen cuter."

 

Nami didn't mind his groping, however. "Guess now, I've got two guys after my tits." she noted. "Normally, I'd complain, but...meh..."

 

Zoro soon gave her nipple a pinch and even tweaked it a bit.

 

"Ooh...!" Nami moaned. "Zoro~!"

 

Zoro continued fondling her titty.

 

"Mmmph...!" Nami bit her lip, tilting her head back. "Ohhhh, my god...!"

 

Zoro moved onto her other titty, fondling that one, as well. Luffy glanced back at them, still sucking on Robin's boobs.

 

"Mmm..." Robin hummed, pleasantly. "Luffy? You're kind of slowing down a little...are you okay?"

 

"Huh?" Luffy murmured as he glanced up at Robin. "Yeah, I'm all right."

 

"Do you want to join Zoro in fondling Nami's breasts?" Robin inquired. "If you want to, that's fine."

 

    Luffy soon reached out and held Nami's can in his paw as he suckled from Robin's bosom. The action made both ladies moan. Music to Luffy and Zoro's ears.

 

"Ohhhh, yeah," Zoro smirked. "that's it, Baby Girl..."

 

"Mmm...!" Nami moaned. "God, yes...!"

 

"Haa...!" Robin mewled.

 

The guys fondled their girlfriends for another five minutes.

 

"I needed that." Nami sighed, contently.

 

"So did I." Robin added, with Luffy still suckling from her boob. "And Luffy, you're still hungry?"

 

"Yup." Luffy answered. "I can't explain it."

 

Merely sitting back, Robin held Luffy's head close to her chest as he suckled.

 

As for Nami, well, she was just lying next to them. She was too sore to continue with Zoro.

 

***Rrrring!***

 

Nami groaned as she tried to reach for the phone. "Damn..." she cursed. "Luffy, could you get the phone for me?"

 

Luffy stretched his arm and picked up the phone.

 

"Thanks, Gummy Monkey." Nami smiled, then answered the phone. "Hello?"

 

**"Hi, Big Sis!"**

 

"Aika, sweetie," Nami spoke to Aika, "how are you?"

 

**"I'm fine. I just called because I missed you."**

 

"We miss you, too." Nami replied. "When do you want us to come pick you up?"

 

**"Oh, you don't have to! Miss Kagome is dropping me off!"**

 

"All right," Nami replied, "see you when you get back."

 

**"See you!"**

 

On that, Nami hung up.

 

"Aika's on her way back," she spoke.

 

"Cool," Luffy piped up, having finished sucking on Robin's boobs, "I was starting to wonder about her."

 

"Oddly enough, so was I." Zoro admitted.

 

"Same," Robin added.

 

"We should probably get ready for when she comes back." Nami got up from the bed.

 

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Luffy answered.

 

Four lovebirds showered, got dressed, changed the sheets, and prepared to welcome their little charges home.

 

"We're home!" Aika called as she and Kumi entered the tea shop.

 

"Hi, Aika!" Luffy exclaimed as the Wolf Girl ran into his arms.

 

"Hi, Big Brother!" Aika greeted, then sniffed Luffy. "You smell nice."

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Thanks!"

 

"How about a hug for me, too?" asked Nami.

 

"'Kay!" Aika answered, hugging her older adoptive sister. "Mmm...you smell good, too!"

 

"Thank you!" Nami beamed.

 

"Aika was so well-behaved," Kagome spoke up, "she and Kumi were little angels."

 

"How nice," Robin responded, "We'll have to let you babysit more often."

 

"I'd like that, very much." Kagome replied. "Would you like that, Aika?"

 

"Mm!" Aika hummed. "I would!"

 

"Great!" Kagome replied. "I look forward to it!" On that, she left the shop.

 

"So, Aika, you hungry?" Nami asked.

 

"Yep," Aika answered, "what's for dinner?"

 

"Ramen," Nami answered.

 

"Cool." Aika smiled.

 

"Sounds good to me!" Luffy added. "I'm starving!"

 

"What else is new?" Zoro rolled his eye.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Ymir and Krista (An Attack on Titan reference)*****

 

Nami put down bowls of tonkatsu ramen on the table. The scent of the noodles wafted over to Aika's nose.

 

"Mmmm~!" she hummed, a bit of drool escaping her lips. "It smells yummy!"

 

"My mouth's practically a waterfall, right now...!" Luffy added, his drool pouring out of his mouth.

 

"It shows," Zoro grimaced, "and you better not get any of that on me!!"

 

"Settle down, boys," Robin chimed in, "let's just all eat our dinner, all right?"

 

"Yes, Robin." the guys complied.

 

Thus began dinnertime. Luffy was practically shoveling the ramen down his throat.

 

 _"Wow, just like Naruto."_ Kumi mused as she ate her ramen. _"Mmm, these pork slices are good!"_

 

Blizzard licked his lips as he ate the ramen.

 

"This is so yummy!" Aika exclaimed. "Thank you, Big Sis!"

 

"Of course," Nami smiled.

 

"Yeah, this ramen's the best!" Luffy added. "I could eat it, forever, and not get sick of it!"

 

"Yeah," Zoro began, "but then there'd be none left for anybody else."

 

"Oh, right." Luffy realized.

 

"Silly Big Brother," Aika smiled.

 

Blizzard snickered, while Luffy only smiled.

 

After a while, everyone had finished eating.

 

"Oh, man," Luffy spoke, patting his bulging stomach, "I ate good."

 

" _Gochisousama deshita~!_ " Aika exclaimed.

 

Nami chuckled as she pet her younger adoptive sister. "Glad you liked it," she spoke.

 

At that point, Aika let out a cute little yawn.

 

"Oh~, are you tired?" Nami asked, and Aika nodded.

 

    Kumi yawned as well, already lying on Luffy's belly. Not wanting to feel left out, Aika climbed up onto her older half-brother's stomach and lied down next to the Akita puppy.

 

"Are you sure you don't wanna sleep in your bed, sweetie?" Nami asked. "You know by the time you wake up in the morning, your brother's tummy is gonna be all flat again."

 

"That's why I'm sleeping on it now," Aika answered, "So I can enjoy how comfy it is until morning."

 

"Oh," Nami spoke, "in that case, I'll go get you a blanket."

 

"I'd like that," Aika smiled.

 

Luffy was already snoring, by now. "Meat, meat, meat, meat, meat..."

 

"Always hungry, even in his sleep," Zoro muttered.

 

"Let him be, Tiger." Robin chided, hugging Zoro from behind. "At least he's happy for a while."

 

Zoro heaved a sigh. "Fine." he conceded.

 

By that point, Nami came back with a blanket. She placed it over Luffy, Aika, and Kumi. "Sweet dreams," Nami whispered.

 

The trio smiled in their sleep.

 

Nami soon yawned, herself. "Oh, goodness," she spoke, "I'm a bit tired, too."

 

"Nami..." Luffy called in his sleep.

 

"Huh?" Nami glanced down at her boyfriend.

 

"Sleep with us..." Luffy added.

 

"Please?" Aika asked, a smile on her face, which made Nami smirk.

 

"Are you actually sleeping?" Nami asked.

 

"...Yes." Luffy answered.

 

"Mm-hmm," Nami hummed, "sure you are."

 

Aika only giggled.

 

"Okay," Nami conceded, "I'll sleep with you guys."

 

Soon, Nami got on her knees and rested her head on Luffy's gut, with Aika nuzzling her face.

 

"'Night, Big Sis." Aika whispered. "I love you."

 

"I love you, too, Aika," Nami spoke before she glanced down at Luffy, "And I love your brother, too."

 

    Luffy's smile grew wider as his tail coiled around Nami's, which returned the gesture, as if to say "I love you." back. And with that, they all cast into peaceful slumber.

 

    Sure, Luffy and Robin may've had sex together, and likewise for Nami and Zoro, and in doing so, it brought them a little closer...but their hearts still belong to their true lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had sitting in my head for months.


End file.
